goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 86
Let's Talk About the Old Days (昔の話をしよう, Mukashi no hanashi o shiyou) is the 86th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Nagakura continues his flashback to when he spoke with Kabato Prison's warden, Shirosuke Inudou. He tells him that he is a horrible man for not telling him that Hijikata had been imprisoned in Kabato the whole time. However, Inudou says that he had heard that they parted ways and that he saw no need to inform him about one of their prisoners. Nagakura says that he knew that Inudou had an older brother who fought in the Battle of Hakodate and died thus leading Inudou to hold a grudge against the Shinsengumi. Inudou states that he will wait until Hijikata's spirit has been crushed then he will hang him. Nagakura pleads him to let him see Hijikata but Inudou refuses. He then tells him that he will come back after Inudou has been transferred to Abashiri Prison. But Inudou says that he will have Hijikata transferred as well. Nagakura is disgusted and leaves the room only to come back, threatening to hurt Inudou while being restrained by the other guards. Inudou tells them to throw him out, but the chief guard quietly leads Nagakura to Hijikata's cell, saying that he will cover up for him for 10 minutes. Nagakura and Hijikata begins speaking to each other and reminisces about their past. The last time they saw each other had been the 4th year of the Keiou era (and the 1st year of the Meiji era) when they had parted ways due to Nagakura refusing to be one of Kondou's retainers. Nagakura says that despite the fact that he was at odds with Kondou, he continued to support the Shinsengumi due to Hijikata's presence. They talked about how they joined the Shieikan Dojo at the same time and acted like such fools that they received nicknames, "Baragaki" and "Gamushin". Nagakura questions if Hijikata was looking out for him so that he wouldn't die an early death but Hijikata tells him he is completely wrong and that he thought he was an idiot that he couldn't stand with a smile on his face. Back in the present day, Hijikata and Nagakura finishes looking back in their past as Shiraishi, who had fallen asleep, lets out a fart. Elsewhere, Sugimoto asked Asirpa if they've met Hijikata before as he felt he recognized him. He looks over to see that she had fallen asleep on top of Ushiyama and didn't hear him, before being startled by Ogata in the bush. Some time later, Nagakura and Ienaga pays a visit to Kabato Prison only to be told by the 4th warden, Matasuke Ooshima that Kumagishi had been killed last Spring when he attempted to flee during outside labour. Hijikata's group talk about what they should do and Hijikata says that he should go pay his respects to the warden of Abashiri Prison for taking such good care of him. Sugimoto's group are continuing their trek in the forest when Asirpa spies a kotan and suggests that they rest there. She says that she does not have any relatives in this kotan and that it is her first time here. They are approached by an Ainu man who welcomes them and asks if they have business in his kotan. Ushiyama says that they just needed food and a place to sleep and Sugimoto notes that the Ainu man's Japanese is good. He spoke of how he did business for some Japanese people who were panning for gold. Ushiyama points out a cage in the back and Sugimoto says it's where the Ainu keeps bear cubs in before seeing that the cage is much too small to contain the bear inside. Character Appearances (in order) *Shinpachi Nagakura *Shirosuke Inudou (flashback) (debut) *Toshizou Hijikata *Isami Kondou (flashback) (debut) *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Saichi Sugimoto *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Asirpa *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Kano Ienaga *Matasuke Ooshima (debut) *Kiroranke *Ekurok (debut) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 9